Angel of Arctic
by moonofglass
Summary: También subido a amor-yaoi con mi otro nick, sandra moon. Es un one shot sobre A, en un principio, y luego su relación con B. YAOI BxA


Angel of Arctic, así era el apodo que le habían puesto a A, y su aspecto te daba el por que de inmediato.

De ojos azules hielo, y pelo rubio desordenado, de piel pálida, complexión alta y esbelta, y con facciones que si le preguntabas a cualquiera, podría contestarte, que esas facciones solo podrían corresponder a un ángel.  
Pero, como se suele decir, las apariencias engañan.

De carácter era frío con todo lo que le rodeaba, podría estar muriéndose el prójimo, y eso a el no le importaba, no mandaría una ambulancia, ni le daría primeros auxilios a la víctima, simplemente, pasaría de largo. Por que si de otra cosa se caracterizaba A, era que el, nunca había apreciado la vida en sí, ni tan siquiera su propia vida, quizás podría ser capaz de comentar un plan de suicidio, e idearlo, con una frialdad increíble y facilidad, pero, el decía que nunca iba a cometer semejante tontería, aunque claro, eso era mentira.

Angel y Beyond se conocían des de que A había entrado en la wammy's house, les había tocado compartir habitación juntos, solo se llevaban apenas un año.  
No habían hablado mucho, claro que no, solamente un par de saludos y aunque A no hablaba con nadie, solo para contestar las preguntas en clase, y si alguien se atrevía a cruzar una palabra con el, simplemente le dirimía una mirada fría, con aquella mirada de hielo que podía hacer a alguien valiente, huir, y claro, sin dirigir una palabra.  
Sin duda alguna, era una persona solitaria, sería un genio, sería bello, pero, al fin y al cabo, solitario.

A Beyond Birthday, le captó el interés des de el primer momento que entró en la habitación, y que sin saludarlo, deshizo la maleta, y puso unos posters de grupos de música rock en la pared, y sin duda, cuando lo miro a los ojos, le fascino la mirada fría que tenía, y no dudo en que se llevarían bien, aunque por aquel entonces, A, como le había hecho saber molesto una vez, la primera vez que cruzaban mas de una palabra con el odiaba a la gente ruidosa ( que B, lo era por cierto, con todos esos muahahahas y kiahahahas que no venían a cuenta) y que se callara.

Hasta ese día no se hablaron más, ese día, en que el regresó ensangrentado con sangre propia y ajena, B no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa sádica mientras lamía su mano cubierta de mermelada de fresa, que no pudo evitar asquearle un poco a A.

-Que pasa, Angel? .- preguntó B con un tono de malicia en la voz.-

El se creía que A, simplemente lo ignoraría, y si no lo hacía simplemente le diría un escueto "metete en tus asuntos", por el simplemente sonrió con desgana y se recostó en su cama:

-Me he peleado .- contesto, molesto.-

B le miro divertido, y también algo confundido, A no era de los que se peleaba, y eso le hizo interesarse, en aquel asunto más de lo que estaba, así que, volvió a lamer su mano repleta de mermelada, y se apresuro en preguntar:

-Y eso?

A, simplemente sonrió con suficiencia, y arrogancia, como si sintiera orgulloso de haber peleado.

-Nada importante en realidad .  
B, se sentó en una silla del escritorio, puesto que quedaba mas cerca de la cama del prójimo, y se sentó de su peculiar manera:

-Tu no peleas por nada.

A, simplemente negó con la cabeza, suspiro y se levanto de la cama, sentándose en la silla que había al lado de B, sorprendiendo al moreno con una mirada recelosa y amenazadora:

-No es nada que importe realmente, simplemente quería y punto.

-No habrás matado a nadie?- pregunto el moreno y seguidamente rió.-

El rubio se puso tenso, muy tenso como si quisiera ocultar algo, y le lanzó una mirada fría de las suyas, una mirada muy fría de las que más, cosa que no hizo callarse al moreno, que se levantó y se sentó nuevamente, pero esta vez en la cama de A:

-Venga, no pasa nada si has matado a alguien… - dijo y le sonrió de manera sádica.-  
El mantudo la expresión fría y dijo:

-No se lo cuentes a nadie…

El moreno sonrió y empezó a reírse:

-Quiero algo a cambio.

-Que es lo que quieres?

El moreno cogió de la mandíbula al rubio y le beso, el rubio se resistió, y apartó la boca de este, recordando que solo tenían 10ños, o al menos, A tenía 9años, por que B tenía siete, no era algo muy casto ni bueno para dos chicos de su edad, pero tampoco era un crimen solo besarse, total, nadie se iba a enterar de esto, nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera L, y más le vale que no lo hiciera, por que si se enteraba del beso era probable que también se enterara del crimen que había cometido, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a enterarse sobre el beso.

-No me quieres, A .- dijo simplemente B.-

A apartó la mirada, y dijo duramente:

-Nunca he sentido afecto por nadie, y dudo que me quiera a mi mismo.

B, simplemente, dijo un " de todas formas, quiero besarte" y así lo hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez sin la resistencia de A, el beso fue apasionado.  
Des de ese día, su relación había cambiado, ahora eran los mejores amigos, siempre estaban juntos, esto sorprendió al orfanato, pero al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de alumnos pensaron con desdén que era normal que dos locos marginados se juntarán.

A un día se suicido, el por que?, ni el moreno lo sabía, solo tenía meras sospechas, por que ni L ni watari, lo dejaban en paz, siempre le mandaban trabajo y mas trabajo, por que al fin y al cabo, para ellos A, era una máquina de trabajar, por las noches iba tan cansado a su cuarto que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, y el único momento en que podían estar juntos era por las mañanas, seguramente se había suicidado por que no podía estar viviendo de ese modo, no podía, por tanto el culpable, era L al fin y al cabo.

A le había escrito una nota en un post-it, escueta y mal escrita:

"Beyond Birthday te quiero con todo mi corazón, gracias a ti, he conocido el cariño firmado: Angel of Arctic".

El moreno por primera vez, cambió de expresión y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, nadie sabía que la poca humanidad que le quedaba y ternura, se había ido con A, ahora no le quedaba nada, absolutamente nada, aunque si un objetivo, tenía que ver al hijo de puta de L, pidiendo perdón de rodillas, humillado, por lo que le hizo a A.  
Así que tenía que superarlo, y así lo haría.


End file.
